cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Snap Contest 11
Event Summary Snap Contest 11 was available from 08/26/2017 to 08/31/2017 (5 Day Snap Contest) with "Nurse and Medical" themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Feast of Tamayura Troupers, TOON PUNKISH TIME, Jewel Music Box Remix, A Holiday with You and Romantic Origami Clinic were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Start Elisa: Hey, Snap Contest is held this month, too! Coco: I heard the rewards are cute and sexy nurse styles. Elisa: Nurse styles! Actually, I've been thinking that I wanna make an injection! Coco: Oh, you can't do that only by getting the fashion. It's dangerous. Elisa: You're right. I need practice! I'll be a nurse who can make my patients' hearts beat with the rewards! Coco: (Her injection may let their hearts beat in another way...) Elisa: I'm gonna do it!! Nightingale in CocoPPa Town is "me"!!! Coco: Y...yeah. Let's do our best this time too. (Story) Snap Contest 11 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 11 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 11 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 11 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 11 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 11 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 11 - Start 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 11 - Start 8.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 11 - Start 9.jpg ---- End Coco: Elisa, did you get any rewards? Elisa: I only got a nurse cap!! But I can't do injection... Coco: Oh, you couldn't get injector you wanted... Elisa:'''I decided to suit the nurse cap to all kinds of style! '''Coco: Er, your don't want to do that... Elisa: To be cuter, I can match the nurse cap with my casual style! Coco: Uh oh... (Story) Snap Contest 11 - End 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 11 - End 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 11 - End 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 11 - End 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 11 - End 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 11 - End 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 11 - End 7.jpg Theme List Japanese feast Event Gacha: Feast of Tamayura Troupers * "Step right up! It's show time" Troupers dancing with fans and Japanese music. 「 Which style is more attractive to audience?」 Punkish Tea Party Event Gacha: TOON PUNKISH TIME * "Where am I?!" Popping-up room and floating teapot. 「 Which style is better for tea party in wonderland?」 Music box fairy Event Gacha: Jewel Music Box * In the deep forest with beautiful tune played, music box fairies were dancing with rhythm...! 「 Which style is better for the cutest dance?」 Dating on holiday Event Gacha: A Holiday with You * "Can I take you out tomorrow?" My boyfriend asked me for a drive. 「 Which style is more captive for dating on holiday?」 Retro clinic Event Gacha: Romantic Origami Clinic * "How may I help you?" I feel kind of nostalgic for this retro clinic. 「 Which style does patient feel relieved?」 Images Special Packs (Special Packs) Snap Contest 11 - 1.jpg|Special Packs Others (Display) Snap Contest 11.jpg|Display (Banner) Snap Contest 11.jpg|Snap Contest 10's Banner (Bonus) Snap Contest 11 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg|Ranking Special Rewards Bonus (Bonus) Snap Contest 11 - Club Reward.jpg Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 11 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 11 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Banner Style Points Rewards * Day 1: (Head Accessories) Cute Nurse Ribbon Headband ver.A pink - Rank 1-1000 * Day 2: (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Cute Syringe ver.A pink - Rank 1-500 * Day 3: (Hairstyle) Cute Nurse Wavy Long Hair ver.A pink - Rank 1-200 * Day 4: (Tops) Cute Nurse Frilled One-Piece ver.A pink - Rank 1-75 * Day 5: (Face) Cute Nurse Teary Smiling Face ver.A pink- Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Cute Nurse Ribbon Headband ver.A pink.jpg (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Cute Syringe ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Cute Syringe ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Cute Nurse Wavy Long Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Cute Nurse Wavy Long Hair ver.A pink (Tops) Cute Nurse Frilled One-Piece ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Cute Nurse Frilled One-Piece ver.A pink (Face) Cute Nurse Teary Smiling Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Cute Nurse Teary Smiling Face ver.A pink Judge Points Rewards * Day 1: (Head Accessories) Sexy Nurse Cap ver.A purple - Rank 1-1000 * Day 2: (Avatar Decor) Colorful Heart Drip Infusion ver.A purple - Rank 1-500 * Day 3: (Hairstyle) Sexy Nurse Long Hair ver.A purple - Rank 1-200 * Day 4: (Tops) Sexy Nurse Mini One-Piece ver.A purple - Rank 1-75 * Day 5: (Face) Sexy Nurse Smiling Face ver.A purple - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Sexy Nurse Cap ver.A purple.jpg|(Head Accessories) Sexy Nurse Cap ver.A purple (Avatar Decor) Colorful Heart Drip Infusion ver.A purple.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Colorful Heart Drip Infusion ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Sexy Nurse Long Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Sexy Nurse Long Hair ver.A purple (Tops) Sexy Nurse Mini One-Piece ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Sexy Nurse Mini One-Piece ver.A purple (Face) Sexy Nurse Smiling Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Sexy Nurse Smiling Face ver.A purple Profiles (Profile) Snap Contest 11 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 11 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Profile Shows (Show) Snap Contest 11 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Show (Show) Snap Contest 11 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Show Note CocoPPa Play has changed the "Judge Pts Step Rewards." Category:Events Category:Snap Contest Category:Events Category:Snap Contest Category:2017 Category:2017 Event Category:Medical Category:Cute Category:Sexy Category:Simple & Clean Category:Sparkle Category:Elegant Category:Lolita